You Can't Kill The God Of A New World
by dropdeadforme
Summary: Some were obviously displeased with the way Death Note ended so I bring you a collaboration of various endings. Rated T for possible violence and violent themes. Currently on hiatus. :D
1. One

"There really is no need for such alarm. We're not going to die." Near told the others for practically the third time.

"But...Near, how could you be so sure?" Matsuda exclaimed, fear obviously getting the better of him.

"Matsuda, calm down. If Near says so, it must be true." Aizawa placed his hand on Matsuda's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

There was silence and the tension in the air was overpowering. Near glanced at Light, who had one of the most defiant countenances he had ever seen.

"You out there...have you finished writing the names?" Light called out and a snickering was evident through the crack in the steel door.

"Mikami...Teru. Please enter." Near commanded, his gaze never leaving Light's face. Defiance wasn't the expression of an innocent man.

Then, rather swiftly, the steel door separating Teru and those who have dedicated themselves to finding Kira creaked open. There stood a deranged man. Teru Mikami, usually composed, took on the menacing silhouette of a man. His eyes were glowing, amusement was clearly written on his face. He took a few steps forward.

_Kami!_

"Near..." Light chuckled softly. Matsuda put his hands over his head as if to block out their inevitable outcome. The three on Near's side tensed and gritted their teeth, ready to follow any direct orders.

"Teru Mikami, right? How long has it been since you've written down the first name?" Light took on a frown and stared at him through calm eyes.

The long haired man looked down at his watch. Near's eyes widened.

"Where is...his notebook?" Near asked loudly. A slow smirk found it's way on Light's face.

"Hey, why is he...wearing two watches?" Aizawa wondered out-loud, confusion twisting at his features.

"Near..." Light began once more.  
"Did you really think...that we were that stupid?"

A member of the SPK dropped to the ground in agony, grabbing at his chest. The shocked expression on Near's face was unmistakable.

"Stephan...Don't fool around like that!" The man closest to Near exclaimed.

"Don't you see...Near? One of the watches is my own. And since I've found the notebook, I've ALWAYS..." Light broke into a fit of laughter.

"I've always..." He began again, placing a hand to his head as if to steady himself.

"Kept a piece of the death note in a hidden compartment!" He finished the sentence.

"Light-kun! Why would you have a-" Aizawa stopped as another SPK member, Anthony Carter, gasped, then grimaced.

"No..." he breathed as he fell to his knees, clutching a fist to his chest. It wasn't long before his lifeless body hit the ground.

"Light...don't tell me..." Aizawa pleaded.  
"Don't tell me you're really KIRA!" He finished.

"How did you...how could have you-" Near raced towards Light in desperation. Then he stopped in his tracks and placed his hand to his chest. He gasped.

"LIGHT!" Matsuda suddenly turned fully towards the accused Kira. Light turned toward the three men behind him slowly. His smirk in place.

"Light Yagami. Kira." Near's faint voice drifted towards the remaining trio. Then he fell to the ground, just like the others have, cold and lifeless. Slowly, but surely, his eyes closed. And Near was no more.

"That's right...I'm Kira!" Light's bangs has obsecured his vision once more and he looked down around his as all the remaining detectives fell to the ground.

"But...Light, w- what did your father die for?" Matsuda managed before the life was taken from him. Light stopped abruptly.

"My father..." he repeated looking down at the now-dead investigators.

There was a long pause, but, of course, Teru had to interject.

"God! I did just as you instructed!" Teru was looking gleefully at the dead.

"Those who have opposed god...have been eliminated!" He glanced at Light in expectation.

"Yes, indeed Teru...Mikami. You have done a good job." Light exhaled slowly.

Everything went just as planned. _End._

* * *

**A/N: I lol'ed when I typed up the last line. I don't know about you guys...C:

* * *

**

**"Are Anthony and Stephan the real names of the SPK?"  
**_Yes. There were four SPK members in the warehouse during the last episode of Death Noteand their names were Anthony Carter, Stephan Loud and Halle Bullook (Yes Bullook), along with Near of course. And before you ask, Nate River is his real name. As if you didn't know that._

**"What was so special about Light's watch?"  
**_I know I'll get this question as ridiculous as it may sound to some of you. Light keeps a secret compartment in his watch where he has a piece of the real death note. Always. Just in case. To be on the safe side. "Better be safe then sorry." right? So Light gave Teru the afore mentioned watch because he figured out that Near replaced the real death note with a fake. Teru then saw the names of the police force and SPK and wrote them down on the piece located in Light's watch. And they all died. D: Once a piece of the death note, always a piece of the death note. A page torn out from a death note is as good and efficient as one not torn from one._

**Vocabulary Test:**

_Countenance - a facial expression  
__(ex. "He tried to act happy, but his sad countenance betrayed him.") _

_Kami - simply means "God" in Japanese.  
Teru Mikami always referred to Light as "God", or "Kami"._

* * *

******Disclaimer:** _I am not trying to claim Death Note or any of it's characters._  



	2. Two

**A\N: A better version of the last one. I just felt like rewriting it ~**

The silence in the air was indirectly daring someone to break it.

"Please enter." Near's voice commanded, his gaze never leaving Light's face. You could barely tell, though, since his white bangs hid part of his eyes. Especially to those who looked down on him. Not in the literal sense, of course, but since he was always sitting, it was unavoidable.

Light bore one of the most defiant countenances Near had ever seen. Defiance wasn't the face of an innocent man.

Then, rather swiftly, the steel door separating Teru and those who have dedicated themselves to the capture of Kira creaked open. There stood a deranged man. Teru Mikami, usually composed, took on the menacing silhouette of a man. His eyes were glowing, amusement was clearly written on his face. He took a few steps forward.

_Kami!_

"Near..." Light chuckled softly as Matsuda put his hands over his head as if to block out their inevitable outcome. The three on Near's side tensed and gritted their teeth, ready to follow any direct orders.

"Teru Mikami, right? How long has it been since you've written down the first name?" Light took on a frown as he asked.

The frenzied man looked down at his watch and paused; almost as if savoring the fear that was rising out of the task force and lingering in the air around him.

"20…" Teru says quietly. The suspense was obviously really getting the better of Matsuda as he ducked down and covered his head with both arms as if to block out the inevitable outcome. Aizawa crouched low to the ground.

Near was scanning the man with calm eyes, until they suddenly widened.

"…Where's his notebook of death?" Near suddenly exclaimed.

"Near!" Light called out suddenly, flinging a finger in the white-haired investigator's direction with a mad grin on his face.

"It's my win!" He began laughing, but abruptly placed a hand to his head as if attempting to steady himself. It was then that Near noticed that Light's wrist was bare. His watch was gone.

"Yagami Light...what are you planning?" Near called from across the room.

"What do you mean 'it's your win'?" Aizawa was slowly inching towards the bronze haired figure. Light turned half-way to face the task force.

"40!" Teru finished with glee.

"Near..." Light began once more, returning his gaze to the crouching detective.  
"Did you really think...that we were that stupid?"

A member of the SPK dropped to the ground in agony, grabbing at his chest. The shocked expression on Near's face was unmistakable.

"Stephan...Don't fool around like that!" The man closest to Near exclaimed.

"Don't you see...Near? One of the watches is my own. And since I've found the notebook, I've ALWAYS..." Light broke into a fit of laughter.

"I've always..." He began again, placing a hand to his head as if to steady himself.

"Kept a piece of the death note in a hidden compartment!" He finished the sentence.

The look on Near's face was frozen with fear. He agreed to meet Light. And he led them to their deaths. It was a failure he couldn't imagine. Not too late afterward the other SPK member coughed loudly and fought to stay upright. It was useless as he, too, eventually fell the the ground reduced to coughs. His body quivered.

"Gevanni!" Near called out uselessly reaching a hand toward the dying body. He withdrew slowly as if he was burned by a hot stove. Near rose to his feet slowly, and let go of the strand of hair.

"Light, what did your father die for then! All this time! You've been…" Matsuda stopped and flipped out his revolver. His eyes glazed with tears.

"All this time…" He drifted off as Mogi fell to the ground. A tear made it's way down Matsuda's cheek. The grin was off Light's face and he parted his mouth as if to say: "No." The bullet sped out of the gun and within seconds connected with Kira's shoulder. He staggered backwards and blood seeped slowly out of the wound. The gun trembled in Matsuda's hard grasp. It fell to the ground in a clamor.

"_KAMI!" _ Teru practically shrieked. He instantly charged at Matsuda, who was taking in deep breaths, his eyes bloodshot. After successfully apprehending the gun, Mikami scanned the room and stared down Matsuda as he fell gasping. Then Matsuda was mouthing words and with a cough, closed his eyes and lay motionless. Aizawa's eyes already bore tears and he took a few steps to Matsuda in a pathetic attempt to help his friend.

Clutching his shoulder, Light made his way toward Near.

"Why are _you_ still alive?" Light mused with a grimace.

"I…I did all you instructed!" Teru began, but Light raised his good arm to stop Mikami from speaking further. The spinning blades of the wheel where the only thing disturbing the perverse silence that covered the warehouse as that very moment. Aizawa ran towards Light.

"You're SICK! All this time you've been trying to kill us! L was right." Teru managed to set off the gun and fire a bullet, it skid by Aizawa's arm and he let out a disgruntled noise. He missed barely.

"You can't get away with this! Near! We can do th-" He stopped, a hand outstretched towards the pair, false hope gathering in his features. Light momentarily looked towards his ex-partners on the ground.

"You can't kill the God of a new world…Aizawa." Light said simply as Aizawa's whole body collapsed to the ground and he curled up, giving into the pain as his heart failed. Near was paralyzed in place.

A few seconds later and Light focused his attention back to the last standing detective in front of him.

"Replacing the death note with a fake one might have seen like a good idea at the time and at first we didn't anticipate your moves." A drop of blood bit the ground with a drip as Light moved.

"But." Light re-arranged his arm. "Since we weren't exactly sure what you were going to do; we lured you. I had Mikami take out a notebook various times and write in it in public among various other moves. We were sure that you would come up with a plan to find out my identity as Kira…and surely, you did! …You thought you could come here and sentence me to death because you were so sure you're plan would work, but it had quite the alternate effect, don't you think Near?" Light continued.

"And look! I managed to get you all here!" By then Near was inching backwards toward a wall.

Light reached in his back pocket and pulled out a wallet.

"However, it seems as if Mikami failed to write your name down." Light shrugged and attempted to toss the wallet over to Mikami. At that very moment Near sprung up and grabbed the object from Light's hand.

"Another piece of the death note. In your wallet?" Near asked, regaining confidence, backing away from Light.

"No, I was just paying him for his good deeds." Light retorted sarcastically.

"Give it up." Light took a step forward. "Near."

_End._


End file.
